


One, Two, I Love You

by x_somnio



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Musical soulmate au, Soulmate AU, The one Musical Soulmate AU from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_somnio/pseuds/x_somnio
Summary: “Ok but what if there was a soulmate au based on musicLike everyone knows a part of a melody and you have to find the person (or people) that knows the restSo many possibilitie”-- Based off of a Musical Soulmate AU on tumblr.Nate was a music guy. Simply because it was the one and only thing he didn’t absolutely suck at growing up. Now he didn’t mind that at all. Music was fun. He loved it.The one downside was the fact that this one chunk of melody was hardwired in his brain, and for the life of him could not figure out. It was annoying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an older work, and I'm posting it just so I have something up this week. The next chapter of LEDoS is going to come out soon, I promise. I'm just a little behind on a lot of things-- second semester of the school year just began for me, and I'm kind of running around all over the place. 
> 
> Nonetheless, enjoy! And tell me what you thought.

Nate was a music guy. Simply because it was the one and only thing he didn’t absolutely suck at growing up. Now he didn’t mind that at all. Music was fun. He loved it.

The one downside was the fact that this one chunk of melody was hardwired in his brain, and for the life of him could not figure out. It was annoying. Sure, he’d gotten nameless songs stuck in his head before, but lo and behold, a quick lyrics search solved the problem.

He’d asked his parents about it as he got older. They always replied with a simple chuckle, “You’ll find out one day, Nathan,” and then they would proceed to sing a unique song of their own, one humming one part and the other humming the other. Now he was in college. A casual eavesdropping on a lunch run one day gave him his answer, though he wasn’t sure he liked it all that well.

A girl was humming to herself, alone at a chair in a café. She was typing away on her laptop, possibly an essay or report of some kind. As she took a quick sip of her coffee or tea or what have you, another girl had skipped over, humming along. Then he watched curiously as they hummed together again, before singing it loudly. Then the two girls squealed excitedly, the seated girl standing up and hugging the other girl tightly. “You’re my soulmate! You’re my soulmate,” being chanted over and over again like it was the only words they had ever been taught to say. The other people around didn’t seem to mind the spectacle. He didn’t either, but the answer. Oh, the answer.

Yes, soulmates was the answer.

Nate himself didn’t so much believe in such things like fate or soulmates— so it was a very dissatisfying answer.

He laid back on his bed tiredly. Gazing over at his roommate, who was sleeping lazily on the bed opposite his own, he realized he’d never heard the other hum his melody. Ever.

Then again, Hunter never seemed like that kinda person. From what he’d known about the guy he was kind of just along for the ride.

And he’d always thought it embarrassing to suddenly start humming one’s melody in public. Though sometimes he’d do it himself. Subtly.

… Well, Hunter was asleep, right? Plus he was one heavy sleeper, so he was probably out cold. He wouldn’t notice Nate was gone even if it was very obvious that he had slipped out and left a pile of pillows to feign sleep in his place.

So he did just that.

—

A simple walk around the dorm. Some time to think for himself.

_Should I be looking for my soulmate at a time like this?  
_ _Should I even bother?  
_ _Should I even care?_

Nate blew away a strand of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes, frowning as it only caused more of his bangs to shroud his vision. Throwing off his hood exasperated, he brushed his hair out of his eyes and continued on, now humming his melody. It irked him to repeat the same part over and over with no ending, but he was really getting desperate. This melody wired into his brain with no end was _bugging him_ , and bugging him immensely.

His echo bounced off the walls and sang back at him, and he’d realized just how immense the dorm hallways were. He sang again, and found satisfaction in it.

He sang once more, and smiled, hearing the walls sing back at him again. That sounded distant.

… Wait. That time sounded different. Different _and_ distant.

He sung the melody again, rushed yet hushed “la la las” and “dum dum dee dums.”  
He was answered with the same coupling melody again. And the song clicked in his head.

It was upbeat, but still somehow sad-sounding. A wonderful little melody, one that felt right to him, one that felt perfect.

He heard a door open up the hall and watched as a frankly frazzled and confused brunet peek out of his dorm room with as much surprise and excitement in his expression Nate himself had.

Not only was it another boy, but much less a kid he had a class with.

“Was that you?” The boy asked, walking out after closing his door with wide eyes, beaming with happiness. He had a confused yet big smile on his face, gazing back at Nate like he’d just found the best thing in the universe.

He was… adorable. He looked like a small puppy, so excited, the caramel locks framing his face so well. Nate couldn’t help but smile back himself. “Yeah. Yeah, that was.” He replied sheepishly, shrinking away in slight embarrassment.

The other boy caught his wrist, having seemingly sensed his shyness. “No, no, it’s okay. Don’t be shy. I won’t be loud about it. I’m Matthew Patrick. Uh, we share a class, right…?” He asked, cocking his head to the side in question.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I’m, uh, Nate. Nate Smith.” He replied.

Silence. And Nate was about to run and jump out of a window because of how awkward this was.

“… Do you want to sing your part again?” Matthew asked gently, now leaning forward slightly and staring into Nate’s eyes.  
“… Hm, maybe when we get into my dorm. I’m a little more comfortable singing in there without the threat of waking the whole building up.” Nate then whispered, smiling.  
“Do you want to cuddle while we sing together once we get there?”  
“Uhm, a little much for me, but we can try that tomorrow.”  
“Alright. Can we at least hum it on our way there?”  
“Oh, absolutely.”

Matt’s hand released his wrist and instead curled around his hand, fingers intertwining with his own. “Holding hands is okay, right?” He then asked, smiling at him.  
Nate looked back at him once again with wide eyes. He was so _comfortable_ being all touchy-feely like this. It was so strange. “I… Guess that’s okay.”

Matt smiled at him. “Okay. I don’t want to make you too uncomfortable. Most people instantly get to all the touchy stuff but I was thinking, what if my soulmate doesn’t like that? I wouldn’t want to make my fated partner uncomfortable.”  
“That’s… awfully considerate of you. Thank you.” Nate murmured, tightening his grip on the other’s hand. “I just need to get a little more used to this is all, so I don’t think the ‘cuddling stage’ is too far off.”

So this is the reason people so obsessively seek their soulmates.

“Wonderful. I will admit you are quite the looker. A cute one.”  
“No way. Have you seen yourself? You remind me of a puppy. Very adorable.”

This is happiness. True bliss.

“Hey, not true! You’re the cute one, with your cute cheeks and shyness— hold on, we were going to sing on our way, weren’t we?”  
“You were the one who started blabbing on about comfort zones, so don’t look at me.”  
“Very true. Now, why don’t we be on our merry way, Nathan?”  
“Uh, just Nate is fine, thank you.”  
“I’m quite aware, saying Nathan just feels cuter to me!”

Nate felt a laugh bubble out from between his lips, and he heard the other’s laughter. Sweet, and kind of silly sounding, like a dolphin. Cute.

“Man. I had no idea this is what it was like to find your soulmate.”  
“Me neither.”  
“I guess I understand all the happiness and energy when people find theirs.”  
“Yes, very understandable. It just clicks, you know?”  
“Yes, it does.”

Nate smiled, feeling the oh so dear melody fall from his lips once more. He heard Matt sing out the answer piece, and quite wonderfully at that. Was he in theatre? He sure assumed so.

“… Nate?”  
“Yes?”  
“I’ve only really started talking to you about a minute or so ago but I can already feel how much I love you.”  
“… I know. Super weird for me considering I was only wondering like five minutes ago if I should even care.”  
“Really now? Well, could you imagine if you didn’t? You wouldn’t have gotten your answer piece and you would have been stuck wondering forever.”  
“Would I now?”  
“Yes, I feel like that’s what would happen.”  
“You’re a smart one, I feel like that’s what would happen too.”  
“Really?!”  
“Yeah. I do music, so sound issues and all that jazz is a lot more weird for me.”  
“Goodness, you’re a musician! So talented, tell me more!”

—

A yawn. And then a stretch. And then a hunger pang. Did Nate wake up and cook something already or was he left to do the work this morning? 

Hunter sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning once more before looking over to see if he indeed did have to cook some half-assed breakfast.

Nate was asleep with his back to him, snoring softly. But the kid was wearing a hoodie. Why? Well, no matter to him.

He tiptoed out of bed and over to the other’s, hand raised and about to prod the other awake when he saw the mess of caramel locks right beside Nate. The two were sound asleep, hands clasped together so tightly it felt as if they’d break each others’ wrists. The brunet was pressed up to Nate as close he possibly could with their hands in the way, their foreheads touching affectionately.

“So, you found your soulmate. Cool.”

Hunter pulled up Nate’s blanket and gently laid it over the sleeping pair, Nate and the brunet in response curling up slightly, the former letting out a whine as he curled up in response to the sudden rush of cold air. Hunter watched as his roommate’s expression softened as the two cuddled up close to each other again.

“Aw, you guys are being super cute.”

The brunet let go of Nate’s hand and grasped at the other’s waist, (Hunter guessed so, as he couldn’t tell under the blanket) pulling him closer. Hunter relished in the cute whine released once more by his roommate and the quick kiss to his lips by the brunet, before they settled even closer to each other.

“Okay, you guys are so cute it’s stopping me from making breakfast.”

Hunter grinned as he opened the door to leave the room.

“… Sleep tight.”

He closed the door behind him as quietly as he could so as to not wake the sleeping couple.


End file.
